Dbz Future
by Beastime
Summary: The epic beginning of a new Dbz saga with some new, and power full saiyans, and new powers.
1. Dbz Future Chp 1

DBZ Future

Chapter 1 A new beginning

_Floating in space orbiting Earth, a new saiyan warrior studies the planet, however he is not what he may seem... Later on Earth, everything was peaceful so far, Trunks was practicing his sword fighting skills like usual, until a saiyan pod crashed down right in front of him! "What the-?" As the saiyan stepped out of the pod he was shorter and younger than Trunks expected. "HA!" Trunks laughed. "Sir have you seen the one named as Son Goku?" The mysterious saiyan stated. "Kid I say you leave from what ever planet you came from...I'm not trying to be rude but...We have had enough with other beings searching for our friends..." Trunks said with a smirk on his face. "Oh! Where are my manners, my name is Kutea Kobato." As Kutea stood waiting for a response, Trunks slowly walked away. "Oh that's how it is…" Kutea stated angrily. The saiyan teleported in front of Trunks and gave him a blank stare. "Look here tell me where this bastard is and I will let you leave with your dignity.'' Kutea said in anger. "Ok then. BRING IT ON!'' Trunks blasted right into his super saiyan form, and attacked Kutea with pure force! However in one quick act Kutea kicked Trunks into the nearest mountain and waited for his second move. As quick as lighting Trunks teleported to Kutea, however he missed by a mile._

_"What the he__ll?'' Trunks asked him self. Soon Kutea was standing behind with Red hair. "Another saiyan God…?" "No it's called Limited form" Kutea responded. "As Trunks got up he got kicked in the stomach once more and fell to his knees. "I don't want to see you alive again…Or...Trying to fight me..." Soon he left leaving Trunks to fend for himself. Later, at Kames house Goden was sparing with Krillin. "Ok then best out 3!" Krillin said proudly. "Ok then!" Goden responded. As they sparred Kutea hovered above the two and decided to drop in unannounced. As Kutea landed he decided to ask each one if the knew about Goku. "Excuse me; do any of you know Son Goku?" He asked politely. "Yeah, but who wants to know?" Krillin answered with a slight attitude. "I don't like your tone, lower it or else ill get nasty.'' Kutea demanded. "Or, what?" Krillin said, with a smirk. Without hesitation he back-slapped Krillin threw the house into the water. "Or else that will happen" Kutea said smiling. "Look here, the only one who can slap Krillin threw a house, and its me!" Goden stated with pride. "Bring it scrub" Goden powered into super saiyan two with no problem and charged at Kutea. As he started to throw punches and kicks at him, he couldn't even get close to hitting him! He was so fast it was unbelievable! Soon with one mess up, Kutea grabbed his arm and tossed him into the air. He flew up there at the speed of sound facing Goden with a blank stare. "Look all I want is to find Go-" Before he could finish he was blasted into the ground! As Kutea slowly got up, he power up into super saiyan two. "Look here you no good for nothing saiyan, all I need is Son Goku to help stop the new and improved Ginyus...There attacking planet Namek!" He shouted to the heavens. "Oh...Why didn't you say so?" Soon Goden powered down and floated to the ground slowly. "Gokus not here though. I guess some friends and I can go with you" Goden asked. "Sure! Hopefully they haven't gathered the dragonballs yet."_

_As Goden gathered his friends Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha and headed into the space pod Bulma had lent them "Come back safe now!" Bulma stated smiling. In a split second we blasted of into the depths of space. "So what should we do while we wait to get to Namek?" Tien questioned. "I don't know about you guys but I'm going sleep." Yamcha said. Some time later, while Piccolo and Tien where chatting, Kutea and Goden sparred there hearts out! "That's the best you got huh?" Goden said with pride. "Really...You think that's all i got?, then you haven't seen this form!" Kutea answered proudly. He powered up with all his might and turned into his red haired form. "Wait where you the saiyan Lord Bills was looking for?" Goden asked in confusion. "God, no this is called Limited form" Kutea answered. "Its gives you unlimited power for Three hours, and it takes 6 months...Or was it 6 minutes...Or hours?...Meh long story short i'm powerful as all heck. "Cool" Goden stated. "But why does it take so long for you to power up to the form? I mean you only have it for 3 hours." "Well I deal with it the best way I can. This form is mainly used to flee battles but...I NEVER RUN...And besides if I power down from it before 3 hours, it takes a shorter amount of time to gain it back." Kutea said rubbing the back of his head. "Welp...Not that we have that cleared...I'm pretty sure we have a lot ahead of us.." Goden stated staring out of the spacepod window._

_Chapter 2 Coming soon…_


	2. Dbz Future Chp 2

Dbz Future

Chapter 2 the Ginyus!

As they soared across the galaxy, we finally made it to Planet Namek, however it seems the Ginyus beat us there by a mile. Instead of its green look, it was pale and seemingly dried out...Luckily there was still a good portion of that green there, which we happened to land on! "Ok guys, we have to split up to find those cheeky Ginyus" Kutea commanded. "What about the Dragon Balls?'' Tien asked. "If you find them leave them in the ship.'' Kutea answered. Without further question we all zoomed out to take out the Ginyus, and possibly find the Dragon Balls. Tien and Yamcha went as a group, Piccolo went alone, and Kutea and Goden searched as a team, for like 5 minutes since they easily lost each other. Suddenly, while Goden was flying an unusual figure was in the sky. "Hey!" Goden shouted. "Who are you?" Suddenly the mysterious figure turned around, and without even a warning it blasted Goden into the clear green water. "Oh you're going down!" Without hesitation the water began to bubble...THE BOOM, Goden transformed into the legendary super saiyan.

"A-A-SUPER SAIYAN?!" The mysterious figure gasped, and stuttered. Soon Goden raised his hand and blasted the living hell out of the figure. He fell to the ground making a huge thump! Goden floated down, noticing the weird armor plate on the person. "Come to think of it, that might have been a Ginyu." Meanwhile, Yamcha and Tien where in a battle with a Ginyu. Sadly, they were barely able to fend him off. "This…is not going to end well…" Yamcha stuttered. Soon a beam of light came zooming threw the sky striking the Ginyu. As soon as the beam touched him he exploded into smithereens! "What th-?" They both stuttered. When they looked up in the direction of the beam, no other than Kutea did the blast. When he started to float to the ground Tien spotted something at the tip of his eye lid. "Is that a Dragon Ball?" As he looked at, Kutea and Yamcha decided to also get a closer look. Soon they realized it wasn't just one Dragon Ball, but two!

"Today's our lucky day." Kutea said with a smirk. "That Ginyu must of been protecting them.." Yamcha assumed. Sometime later, Goden, Tien and the rest of the gang finally met up near mountains and trees for shade. "So found anything?"Kutea asked Goden "No, but I have some sweat saiyan armor from a Ginyu I killed..I don't know if he lived so...Hes killed in my book, might not be as durable before my blast though.." Goden replied. "That's nothing!" Tien said with pride in his voice. "I found two Dragon Balls!" "Well I say we set camp for here today." Kutea responded. Suddenly the ground started to tremble, and the skies where pitch black. "Do you think someone summoned Shenron?" Yamcha asked in confusion. "That means they have the Earth Dragons Balls!" We didn't have any time to think how they got them..

Soon At the speed of sound we flew at top speed to find any source of light. It wasn't to long until we found yellow light and the Earth Shenron in that area. "Who can that be…?" We all thought. When we landed we spotted a green haired man with saiyan armor. "It's Kobato!" Kutea stated in shock, and disbelief. "Whose he?" Everyone asked. "He is my brother; he wanted eternal life to prove he can beat me" Kutea replied. "Huh...I bet i could beat him with no problem!" Yamcha shouted. We instantly tackled him just so he can shut up. After that scene we watched Kobato in the shadows. Kobato look up with an evil grin. "Shenron!" I wish my brother was de-"However, soon before he could finish a stray beam blasted Kobato. Soon Shenron faded..."What the?" Soon they all looked in the sky and spotted Piccolo in the distance. "You no good pickle! MY ONE CHANCE IS GONE!" Kobato shouted. He yelled and instantly turned into super saiyan and flew straight towards piccolo at top speed. "Lets move!" Goden shouted. We all nodded and ran into action.

Chapter 3 Coming soon…


	3. Dbz Future Chp 3

Dbz Future

Chapter 3 the leader of the Ginyus

As soon as Kobato reached Piccolo, he wasn't there! "What the?" Kobato said in confusion. Suddenly Piccolo appeared behind him and kicked him into the fresh green soil. "Some super saiyan you are." Piccolo commented with a smirk. "Why you green! You will for what you did to my one and only chan-" Before Kobato could finish Kutea blasted him into the ground. He rolled and bounced on the ground until he regained his balance with a well did butterfly twist. "Bro relax! Just come with us to earth and chill. We can have a re-match there, its no biggie!" Kutea stated staring him with concerned eyes. "No! If I cant kill you...Ill just kill your friend..AND YOU!" Kobato shouted, powering up even more.

Suddenly he raised his hands,, almost like he was about to do jumping jacks and a yellow, greenish ball slowly but surely appeared. It was almost the size of Frieza's death ball! "Oh crap!" I yelled. "We need to get out of here!" Kutea demanded. "What ever you say man, hes your brother!" Goden replied. Without a second thought we all nodded and began to fly away, however that ball kept getting bigger and bigger! "I don't think we can out run it in time!" Yamcha yelled frightened. "Crap, hes right!" Tien replied. Soon we stopped, turning back. "TIME FOR YOUR DATE WITH DESTINY!" Kobato laughed manically and threw the ball to the ground! As the ball slowly reached the ground we thought it was it...That was until we all blacked out...

Soon the calm waters roared..."What the heck happened…?" Piccolo asked himself. Goden took a look up and saw the skies were blue as water. "Guys look!" Tien shouted. We all slowly jolted up to see what Tien was shouting for. To our surprise we spotted Kobato and 4 other Ginyus staring at us. "You 4 take care of these fools…" Kobato commanded and flew away. With those small sets of words, we all jumped and got ready for a huge showdown. Goden charged up to a Super Saiyan, Tien and Yamcha both powered up to the best of their ability, piccolo threw off his cape and charged up, and Kutea went into Limited mode. "Alright...No holding back guys...If my brother thinks they can challenge us, they must be strong!" Kutea warned. "Pfft...Their Ginyus, how hard can they really be?" Goden asked. While the Ginyus activated their scouters, something horrendous happened. One by one their scouters broke, almost like a symphony of sorts. "Oh man...No holding back men!" One of the Ginyus shouted. They soon screamed and charged at us. "Give em hell boys!" Kutea shouted! Now this would be 5 stars on world star.

Left by right Ginyus were blasted into the skies. Tien and Yamcha used their extreme martial arts skills and took em down with ease. Piccolo dropped most of the Ginyus like flies, throwing them into each other, blasting em to bits, and even using some as shields! Kutea and Goden punched and blasted with ease. They didn't break a single sweat that entire battle. Soon after the hordes of Ginyus died out, we stopped to take a breather. We all powered down and cheered. "So, whose this brother of yours?" Goden asked. "Boy i have a lot to tell you..." Kutea answered, letting out a small sigh.

Chapter 4 coming soon…


	4. Dbz Future Chp 4

_DBZ Future_

_Chapter 4 Back Story!_

_Days past and we still couldn't find my brother Kobato. "Come on lets just go back to Earth." Piccolo said annoyed. Only Piccolo knew the difference in Namekian time and Earth time, so we all assumed it had been awhile. "Fine" Goden replied. Even though the mission was know where near successful, we still had a huge threat to worry about and another reason to train. We all flew to the ship and Goden started it up in the control room and started it up. While Tien and Yamcha talked, Kutea sat in the bedroom. It looked like he was thinking of something."Guys I think Kutea's in his feelings, we can't just leave him like this." Yamcha stated along with a sigh. "Leave the boy alone." Piccolo added. "He's the last of his kind, and I know how it happened…" "I think I hear a back story!" Goden cheered. "Wait...But isn't he a saiyan?" Tien asked Piccolo. "Lets just see where this goes, he still might no be trustworthy." Yamcha whispered to Tien. Piccolo sighed and began the story. Kutea was one of the many "Special" offspring of his kinda on his home planet._

_He was extremely powerful. He was a strong fighter, beloved by many, and had a great life. Until it happened. until the Chen attacked. "What the hell is a Chen?" Goden asked with a confused look. "Im getting to that..." Piccolo answered annoyed. The Chen were an extremely powerful race, and conquered many races before them. They would always travel to find strong races and destroy them to keep them from attacking their race...Once they found Kuteas planet they knew what they had to do. It was a dreadful battle that even the saiyans tried to help. Never the less, the fight was futile. Before the planet was completely colonized by the Chen, Kuteas parents sent him to Earth to find Goku... "Wait a second...Then why didn't he ask to help his home planet?" Goden asked with suspicion. "And how do you know all of this?" Goden applied._

_"Well, only Kutea knows the answer to that one...Either way, we couldnt help the Namekians...But knowing my race, they will fight like hell." Piccolo answered. "Why don't we just beat them all?" Tien shouted with pride. "There week now, but there are different types, that are beyond the power of a saiyan." Piccolo answered. "What are you guys talking about? Kutea asked. "Nothing really!" Goden shouted, covering Piccolo and Yamchas mouth. "Well I just came to say the where passing my planet. Only if Kobato was here to see it..." He said shrugging his shoulders._

_Later they all crowded around the window and gasped at how beautiful the planet looked. "Well to bad I can't go there…" Kutea said sighing. "Well who said we can't?" Yamcha said excited. "Please No." Tien and Goden said in unison. Yamcha ran up to Goden and pushed him from the steering wheel, grabbing it himself. "Next stop, Kuteas home planet!" Yamcha teetered the steering wheel to the planet. "OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT"_

_Chapter 5 coming soon_


	5. Dbz Future Chp 5

Dbz Future

Chapter 5 Mistakes were made…

Time pasted and we eventually made it to Kuteas planet. "Yamcha you dummy! The planet was taken over by the Chen, we can't fight them!" Goden yelled. "Oh yeah…" Yamcha added. "Well there's no turning back now, let's see what we can find here." Tien said. They all left the ship and flew up into the air for a good look of the place.

"Dam this place is in ruins…" Kutea stated surprised. "The last time I was here it was as beautiful as Namek." Time passed and they eventually found a broken down city. "Let's see if we can find anyone!" Yamcha said. Soon without warning a group of men with saiyan armor appeared. "Stop right where you are! Leave or there will be consequences!" The man in front of

The group commanded. "Oh really? I think you the ones who are scared!" Yamcha said bravely. Not even thinking twice a man in the group blasted Yamcha threw one of the city buildings. "If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get!" Kutea stated proud. Soon we were at a standoff. Goden blasted into super saiyan, so did Kutea. Piccolo and Tien powered up to their full potential.

"Alright then let's do this!" Kutea said, and flew over to the group at top speed, while Goden, Piccolo, and Tien followed. We fought, punched blasted and more! Kutea blasted the man in front, Tien was in a standoff with one of the men behind them, so where Piccolo and

Goden. Time pasted and battle wasn't even close to over, however to our surprise the other guys didn't even break a sweat! Soon they all took out the Taser, like thing they used to incapitate Yamcha, and blasted it at them. It was so quick they couldn't even dodge! They all fell to the ground looking to seem unconscious. Who knows what happened.

Chapter 6 Coming soon…


	6. Dbz Future Chp 6

DBZ Future

Chapter 6, A victory well deserved

Ugh...What happened" Yamcha said confused. "I don't know, but I don't think I like it…" Kutea responded. When they stood up to look around they spotted the group of men they where fighting trying to imprison Goden, Piccolo, and Tien. "Come on Yamcha, we got some ass to kick!" Kutea stated and ran off into the battle! "Ill be there soon…" Yamcha said walking to the fight. Kutea powered up to his Limited mode and brofist one of the soldiers threw the city buildings, crushing him under all the bricks and rocks of the once to be buildings!

While all the men where distracted, Goden and the rest of the crew where able to escape. "Sir we have to call for reinforcements!" One of the men said terrified. "Grrr….Ok." The leader of the group of men said disappointed. "Let's go men! These worthless saiyans aren't worth the while…" "Hahahaha! We kicked some ass today guys!" Goden stated proudly. They all cheered. "Ok let's keep looking; there could be anything here, even a DragonBall!" The group decided to split into teams of two. Goden and Kutea, Piccolo and Tien, and Yamcha stayed incase the group of men came back. It was soon decided that they where on the look for survivors of the invasion.

"So…this used to be your planet, correct?" Goden asked Kutea. "Yeah its looks horrible now though." Kutea answered. As they flew they spotted a larger group of men with the same captain. "Come one! We should spy on them." Goden stated. "Uhh…what the heck!" Kutea agreed, and they decided to spy on the group of men. They slowly floated down from the sky and landed on the tallest building in sight. What happens next? See on Chapter 7.


	7. Dbz Future Chp 7

DBZ Future

Chapter 7, The Fusion of the century!

As they watched they thought to there selves, what's going on?! "Shouldn't we jump down there and just blast them all to bits?" Goden stated bored. "No we can't ju-"Before Kutea could finish, the captain of the group of men blasted the building the where standing on! "Great, we got spotted!" Kutea yelled. They both flew down at full speed, both powering up to a Super Saiyan. When they made it to the ground they knew they couldn`t take on all of them alone.

"Hmmm…Lets just wing it eh?" Kutea asked. "Sure" Goden answered. They flew into combat and easily took down two of the men without breaking a sweat. They punched, kicked, and blasted ki balls, but it wasn't enough to take them all down. "Attack them while there vulnerable!" The captain ordered. His man blasted them with all the power they had, and it was just enough to get them to power down. "D-D-Dam it!" They both said in anger. "Haha, I so believe you don't have anymore tricks up your sleeve, now do you?" The captain asked curiously.

Without hesitation, Kutea spit right in his face! "That's one trick" He said with a smirk. The captain stared at both of them with an angry look. "You no good saiyans, why are you still alive anyway?!" The captain asked. "Well I'm not a saiyan, I`m from a special race." Kutea answered. "Well enough talk, time to finish you off." The captain stated manically. "Well this is an important mission so…Kutea catch!" Goden stated" Luckily he caught it, but what was it? Its was the fusion earrings! (I don't know the actual name sorry: 3) "Put it on!" Goden commanded. Kutea put on the earring and hoped for the best. "What's going on?" The captain said confused. Kutea and Goden fused, and became Kuden! What happens next, see on chapter 8


End file.
